


Never disturb the grave

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dead People, Grave Robbers, Halloween, Haunting, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: You know the old saying, never disturb the testing place of the dead?Well a bunch of robbers thought it would be good idea to go rob the graves of Joker and Bruce Wayne.As they were about to start robbing an old man tells them to stop.But they didn't.Let's just say they're gonna learn that Halloween night.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Never disturb the grave

It was October 31st, and everyone was getting ready for the haunting Halloween. Children truck or treating and adults putting on costumes.

It was also a perfect night for grave robbing.

Two grave robber snuck into the Gotham cemetery that night, ready to rob the graves of the two ironic figures in gotham.

Batman and the Joker.

Both of their graves side by side together, close to the graves of Bruce's parents.

They were hoping for items to sell for cash in their, from clothing ti, jewels, or maybe even bones.

It was huge violation of the dead.

And a crime at best.

So the two robbers head to the graves and took out their shovels, ready to dig up the caskets.

"STOP!!!" someone shouted

They froze and looked behind them, an old man with two bouquets of lilies pointing directly at them in pure anger, next to him was a boy dressed up as the late crusader, and a girl dressed up as the clown himself.

The robbers just laughed.

"Damian Wayne huh, what's the matter, mad that their homes will be made for better profit." one of them smirked

"Stop it right now, you don't know what you're doing!" he screamed

"What are you gonna do, call the police"they laughed

" you fools! "Damian yelled"Don't you know that it had to rob the dead, you're asking for trouble!"

" Daddy says that it's bad luck! "The boy said

" uncle Damian also says that the person who does it get haunted by the souls of the graves "the girl shivered

" as little girl, that just an old scary take to terrify you, there's not such thing as ghost, and no way in hell we're gonna get haunted"one of the robbers chuckled "Now step aside old man, we got a grave to rob"

"I'm warning you"Damian said in a low tone"You shouldn't do this, you're gonna regret it."

" Gonna regret it"they mocked "Nice try old man"

They laughed again. Damian just sighed and one else down to his niece and son.

"Remember children, they won't hurt you, they'll only go after them"

"Okay"they said

" Yeah keep telling that to the kiddos, like their are ghosts lurking around"one of the robbers laughed

They lifted up their shovels.

"You two stop it!"

They went closer.

"You don't know what you're doing!" 

And closer...

"Stop it right-!"

They shovels sunk deep into the ground. Instantly causing lighting to boot down from the sky, terrifying the men.

"Just a coincidence, right?" one of them shivered

"You idiotic pieces of scum, now you've done it!" Damian yelled"You two are finished! "

"Come on old man, you're just making stories!" the other robber shouted

Wind blew around them, causing the two to be scared even more. Then a echo of laughter filled the air.

"What was that!?" They screamed

"...Grandma!" the kids squealed

"Grandma!?"They shrieked what are you two talking about!?"

"I believe they were talking about me!" a harsh voice said behind them

The robbers looked at Damian, he didn't even mae a noise and rolled his eyes.

Nervously they turned around to see who was behind them. It was what the old man had warned them about.

Joker's soul. Right behind them.

"Now can you two suits explain why the hell are you trying to rob my grave?" he said in a surprisingly light tone

" this has to be a joke, please tell me that this is a joke "They said sheepishly at Damian

" Nope"he said in a low tone

"......LET'S HE OUT OF HERE!!!!!!" they shrieked

They made a run for it towards the gate when it slammed shut before they could escape.

"I'm still waiting for an answer boys." Joker said softly"Now why were you trying to rob my grave? "

"Uh...uh...we were...we...were!!!?" they shivered

"Grandma, they were trying to take your bones"the little girl said"They even tried to rob grandpa"

" GRANDPA!!!!? "They screamed

" Yeah, and they called daddy an old man"The boy said pointing directly at them

"Oh....that's not good at all now is it kiddos, don't worry, batsy and I will deal with them"he chuckled"Missed me?"

" Yeah! "They agreed

" not really "Damian groaned

" I already know you, by the way how your wife? "

"Fine"he sighed" Just exhausted from work "

"Granny, where's grandpa?" the little girl asked

"Oh yeah, he's right behind these fools"

The robbers froze in terror, before slowly turning around to find a dark figure staring directly at them. They recognized the figure from many situation told from former criminals. This was the dark knight.

"So you two tools thought it would be a good idea to try to rob our graves?" a dark voice said"You think that just because I'm dead means you can get away with crime huh? "

"Uh....no...no! "They screamed

"Then do yourself a favor... "Joker said in a soft tone

He disappeared into thin air and then appeared next to Bruce, now with a vicious smile on his face.

"AND GET OUT!!!!" they roared

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"

Stumbling they dashed out to the graveyard, never to be seen again. With Joker's laughs echoing into their minds.

"Hmph!" Joker huffed"Trying to mess with my grave, have they lost their minds!?"

" THIS is what happens when you don't know the number one rule about graves"Bruce groaned

"Tch, I warned them father, but they wouldn't listen"Damian sighed

"I know you tried"

" Will they try to tell everyone about you two actually being together "The little girl said sadly

" Highly doubt it, we scared them to the point of silence "Joker laughed"They won't be saying a word!"

" Thanks for the flowers Damian"Bruce smiled

"You're welcome father, come on guys, we'll be late for the party, say goodbye to your grandparents"

"Goodbye!" they said cheerfully

"Have fun kiddos"Joker smiled

"BYE!" they waved before Damian took them out of the cemetery

Now all alone, Joker and Bruce looked upbeat the moon as they thought about their time on earth.

"The moon is beautiful huh honey ?" Joker smiled

"Yes, it is" he agreed

"Let's go home"

Hand in hand they walked over to their graves, as they disappeared from the reality of earth.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfic so far
> 
> Please like and comment :)


End file.
